


real

by katierosefun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Drunk Anakin Skywalker, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Rex is a good bro, they all get a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23723221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katierosefun/pseuds/katierosefun
Summary: After the successful end of the war, the 501st and the 212th decide to bring their beloved generals and Ahsoka Tano out for a drink and a good night. Anakin drinks a little too much, Obi-Wan makes tea, and Ahsoka learns that she still has friends here.[basically, let’s just pretend ROTS never happened, and after the war is over, everyone finally talks to each other.]
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 36
Kudos: 742





	real

Out of all the years Ahsoka had been surrounded by clone troopers, this was certainly the first she had ever seen them actually _loose_. And such a sight was a little amusing, mostly because Ahsoka had entertained the conversations of one or two or three buzzed clone troopers. Rex, Ahsoka noticed, kept careful count of his own drinks, and at one point, Ahsoka had to gently remind him that “you’re allowed to have a little fun now”.

And Rex had smiled a little at that, and Ahsoka had pushed forward another glass. “After all,” she said lightly, “the war’s over, right?” She picked up her own glass and leaned forward in time to clink it against Rex’s. “I think we’re allowed a day of fun.”

“Got that right, Comm—” Rex started to say, but at Ahsoka’s look, he quickly amended, “ _Ahsoka_.”

“Better,” Ahsoka said, raising the glass to her lips.

“Title’s stuck,” Rex replied. “I can’t help it.”

“Well, the title’s yours now,” Ahsoka said. “Remember?” She raised her glass again. “I say that’s another thing to celebrate.”

“I think the war being over takes greater precedence,” Rex replied.

Ahsoka smiled around her glass. “How about we call them equal,” she said.

Rex paused, and then, with a mock salute, replied, “Cheers to that.”

With that, they both downed their glasses. Ahsoka set her glass back down on the table and turned back out to the club. She waved at one of the troopers, who promptly gave her a dazed smile before weaving back into the rest of the crowd.

“They’re happy to see you,” Rex said, and even though Ahsoka wasn’t looking at him, she knew he was smiling. “And they’re happy that they get to celebrate with you.”

Ahsoka turned back around to Rex. “I’m happy too,” she replied. “With old friends.”

“And to think,” Rex said, propping up an elbow on the table, “you were just…” He squinted in concentration as he lowered his hand below the table. “ _This_ tall in the beginning.”

“I wasn’t _that_ short,” Ahsoka said.

“No, you’re right,” Rex said seriously, and then he lowered his hand even farther. “You were _this_ tall—” He broke off with laughter as Ahsoka slapped his hand away. Rex’s laugh was a delightful sound, Ahsoka had always known, but still, she had started hearing more of it these days, and Ahsoka couldn’t help but feel a rush of affection every time she did. Laughter suited Rex, she decided. Laughter suited everyone these days.

“One day,” Ahsoka said, “I’m going to find some picture of you when _you_ were a cadet.”

“Good luck,” Rex replied.

“Lucky for me, I think I still have some luck left over,” Ahsoka said loftily. She reached for another glass and was about to take a sip when she noticed Rex still watching her. “What is it?” she asked, setting her glass back down on the table. “Something on my face?” She started to reach up for her lips, but Rex shook his head.

“You’re fine,” he said. “Just good to have you back.” He paused. “That is, if you’re staying.”

Ahsoka’s stomach sank at the hopeful look on Rex’s face. Or, at least, the most hopeful she had ever seen him. Still, she kept her voice light as she asked, “What would be left here? The war’s over.” She let out a small laugh, adding, “I doubt I’ll be needed.” She had meant her words to be casual, nonconsequential, but the furrow in Rex’s brow told her elsewise.

“Are you sure about that?” he asked. And then Ahsoka saw his eyes flick to the other side of the club, and Ahsoka knew where he was looking, because she had been trying the whole night to stay away from that side.

“The generals will be discharged of their duties too,” Ahsoka said, picking at the edge of the table. “The Jedi weren’t meant to be soldiers in the first place. I’m sure they’ll just go back to trying to keep the peace.” _Key word on trying_ , Ahsoka couldn’t help but think, but she couldn’t bring herself to say that, not with Rex standing in front of her. She looked up, forced on a quick grin. “I’ll still be _around_. I have some friends.”

Rex was quiet, and then Ahsoka added quickly, “Not that you aren’t. It’s just…I don’t belong to the Order anymore. And I’m not exactly a former member of the Republic army anymore.” She lifted her shoulders. “I just think people might need services different from mine.”

“Services?” Rex asked. “Sounds like a pretty fancy word for—” He stopped himself then, suddenly took great attention in his glass.

Ahsoka waited one heartbeat before sighing. “Just say it, Rex,” she said. She wrapped her hand around her own glass, though she didn’t drink. She waited another heartbeat before adding, “Remember, I’m not your commander anymore.” She leaned back against her seat and folded her arms over her chest. “Give me your best shot.”

Rex lifted his eyes from his glass, his jaw set. “Alright,” he said, leaning back against his own chair and mirroring Ahsoka’s stance. She would have found that a little funny if Rex hadn’t looked so serious. “You don’t have to stay,” Rex said. “You don’t have to re-join the Jedi if that’s not what you want. You should do what you want.”

“Why do I sense there’s a _but_ coming?” Ahsoka asked.

“You told me that I was allowed to say my piece.”

“Please, go on.”

“ _But_ ,” Rex said, leaning back towards the table, “I just think it would be a shame if you decided to fridge your friends. Here.” He looked away from Ahsoka, towards the center of the club where troopers were still haphazardly drinking and dancing. “You have some people here too, you know.”

Ahsoka’s stomach twisted. “I know,” she said quietly, and she was surprised that Rex could hear her at all over the noise, but he was looking back at her now carefully. “I’m sorry that I didn’t contact you after…everything.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Rex said quietly. “Just don’t pretend that the people here aren’t your friends. Because frankly,” Rex said, reaching for his glass, “that’s a little insulting.”

Ahsoka bit down on her lip. “I’m—”

“That wasn’t meant to be something for you to apologize about,” Rex interrupted. “Just a fact.”

Ahsoka watched Rex down his glass, and then, managing a small smile, she asked, “How long were you waiting to say that?”

“Good long while,” Rex replied. He set his glass back down and resting his arms back down on the table, he added, “Now come on—if we stay seated any longer, Jesse and Kix might take matters into their own hands.” With that, he slid off his seat and turned for Ahsoka.

Ahsoka hesitated at first. And then, looking down at Rex, she followed him to the center of the club.

\--

So Ahsoka let herself dance. She had danced before, of course. Awkward, gawky movements that came along with any still-growing teenager, but really, she wasn’t dancing so much as just occasionally jumping along with the troopers around her, singing lyrics that she only half-knew from what the others were singing around her. She met Rex’s eyes a few time, and they would look at each other and laugh at the miraculous hilarity and giddiness of the atmosphere, and for a while, Ahsoka let herself just be a part of the crowd.

Ahsoka had to use the refresher eventually, and when she looked at herself in the mirror, she found her eyes brighter than she had ever seen them—although whether that was from the mix of drinking and dancing or just the bright fluorescent lights, she wasn’t sure. Ahsoka smiled at herself in the mirror. Fine. She could afford to give Rex a few more calls. And she _would_ be still on Coruscant. She wondered if she could find some more work as a mechanic. Maybe she could live near Trace and Rafa. Ahsoka smiled a little to herself at the idea of being their neighbor. Rex would probably like them, albeit Ahsoka couldn’t help but giggle a little at the idea of Rex and Rafa sizing each other up.

That wouldn’t be too bad.

Ahsoka dried her hands and stepped out of the refresher, only to stop short because _oh_.

“Sorry,” Ahsoka said quickly, stepping aside for Anakin, but he only shook his head.

“You’re good,” he said, still shaking his head. “Completely, totally good.” And then he promptly fell back against the wall.

Ahsoka instinctively reached out for Anakin, but he was already pushing himself up. “’m sorry,” he said—slurred, Ahsoka realized. “’m okay.” He patted the wall, his eyes half-open. “You good?”

“I’m…” Ahsoka’s voice drifted as she looked up and down Anakin once, twice. “Are you drunk?”

“No,” Anakin replied, but Ahsoka could smell the alcohol on Anakin’s clothes and knew it wasn’t from herself. “I don’t get _drunk_.” He started slipping a little from the wall, and this time, Ahsoka took a step forward, catching Anakin by the arm before he could completely slip to the floor. “Oops.”

“How much did you _drink_?” Ahsoka asked, exasperated.

Anakin frowned in concentration as Ahsoka pushed him back to the wall. He held up a hand, face still twisted, and then he said, “One.” He looked down at his outstretched hand, and then turning to Ahsoka, repeated, “One of these.”

“So five,” Ahsoka translated, her heart sinking. She craned her neck down the hallway. Where was—

“Not a lot,” Anakin said. “’s not that much.”

“Right,” Ahsoka said flatly. “Of course not.” She turned back to Anakin. “Where’s Obi-Wan? He wouldn’t have—”

“Snuck,” Anakin said. He leaned his head a little forward, just barely missing Ahsoka’s own forehead. Ahsoka could feel Anakin’s breath against her cheek as he added, “Don’t tell him.”

Ahsoka turned her face away. “Great,” she muttered. Then, looking back up at Anakin, said, “You should probably get out of here.”

“Why?” Anakin asked, drawing himself away. His brows furrowed together in confused annoyance. “Do _you_ want me out of here?”

Ahsoka’s chest tightened as Anakin’s eyes finally found hers, and for just a second, Ahsoka thought she saw him focus before his gaze was suddenly sliding away. “’s okay,” Anakin mumbled, waving a hand towards Ahsoka. “I’m leavin’, I’m leavin’—oops—”

Ahsoka’s arm shot forward again just before Anakin could trip over his robes. This time, though, Anakin was already falling, and Ahsoka crashed down with him because Anakin was already heavy, but _drunk_ Anakin was an anchor. They both hit the floor, and Ahsoka heard Anakin’s muffled groan beside her. Ahsoka blinked, ignoring the dull throb of pain in her knees as she struggled back up to a semi-crouched position. “Are you okay?” she asked, setting a hand on Anakin’s shoulder.

“Floor’s gross,” Anakin mumbled. He started to push himself off the ground on wobbly arms, and ignoring the low whine of protest, Ahsoka grabbed Anakin’s elbow and dragged them both up. “Okay,” Ahsoka said firmly. “We’re leaving.”

“ _We’re_ leaving?” Anakin mumbled, his eyes swinging towards Ahsoka.

“Yeah,” Ahsoka replied. She looked out the hallway. “Night’s over.”

“You’re mad,” Anakin said, and when Ahsoka turned towards him, she found that he was frowning, his bottom lip slightly pushed out in a way that Ahsoka had only ever seen a few times. “You’re mad at me.”

“Now really isn’t the time,” Ahsoka said, and keeping her hand latched around Anakin’s elbow, she started to walk down the hallway, and to her relief, Anakin stumbled after her. She felt his uneasy steps behind her, and they walked—well, Ahsoka walked, while Anakin staggered—through the crowd. Ahsoka caught Rex’s face amidst the crowd, but Ahsoka just jerked her head back to Anakin, and Rex started to walk forward, but she shook her head. They looked at each other for just a second, and then Rex gave her a small nod.

Ahsoka had just reached the doors when she heard Obi-Wan say, “You found him.”

Ahsoka turned around a little to find Obi-Wan standing a little ways behind Anakin. “He was near the refreshers,” Ahsoka replied. She looked at Obi-Wan’s forehead as she added, “He’s drunk. I figured it was time for him to leave.” She paused before adding, “He also said he snuck past you.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “Yes,” he said, his eyes drifting over to Anakin.

“Are you mad at me too?” Anakin asked now, wrestling out of Ahsoka’s grip. He took a few steps towards Obi-Wan. He patted a hand against Obi-Wan’s shoulder, the kind of pat that sunk Obi-Wan under the sudden pressure. “Don’t be _mad_.”

“More disappointed,” Obi-Wan said, and then Anakin was making some terrible sound of discomfort.

“That’s _worse_ ,” Anakin said, bowing his head. “Don’t be—” He patted Obi-Wan’s shoulder again, swaying just a little forward, and this time, both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka moved forward to keep Anakin upright.

“Take his other side,” Obi-Wan said, grunting a little under Anakin’s weight.

“Already there,” Ahsoka replied, and she adjusted herself to Anakin’s left as Obi-Wan took his right. “You two came in a speeder, right?”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Great,” Ahsoka said. And with that, they both walked out of the club, Anakin still struggling between them. They found the speeder, and they disentangled themselves from Anakin.

“Did you drink?” Obi-Wan asked once Anakin was seated in the back.

“Only a little,” Ahsoka replied.

“Best I drive, then,” Obi-Wan said. “Get in the back with Anakin. Make sure he doesn’t…” He grimaced, and Ahsoka only nodded. She slid into the seat next to Anakin, and Anakin’s eyes cracked open just the faintest bit. At first, Ahsoka thought he was going to wake and start talking again, but he just closed his eyes. And when he did, Ahsoka felt another painful squeeze of the chest, not sure if she would have preferred for Anakin to stay asleep, after all.

So she stayed silent and only kept her eyes out on the traffic as Obi-Wan sped them away from the club and back to the upper levels of Coruscant. A sharp, cold wind blew past them, and then Ahsoka jumped, feeling Anakin’s head suddenly on her shoulder. She looked down, found herself looking down at the taut lines that made up Anakin’s face. His lips were pressed tight against each other, his brows furrowed together. He shivered once, and Ahsoka hastily reached over, tugging the other side of Anakin’s robes over him. She half-expected Anakin to stir and wake, but he didn’t.

And then they were standing in front of the Temple, Anakin resting in between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan once more. Ahsoka kept her eyes on the ground all the while, counting down the minutes before she could rocket out of the place. She just had to make sure Anakin was in his quarters—and Ahsoka briefly wondered if Anakin’s quarters were still a mess, probably with all those droid parts and posters—and then she would leave. Maybe she really would spend the night with Trace and Rafa.

They wordlessly walked down the hallways. And even without looking up, Ahsoka found that she knew exactly where to go. Her feet directed her as they had for so many years, taking in the plush rug of the Temple hallways as though she had never left.

And Anakin’s quarters were the same as Ahsoka last remembered. The same posters. The same droid parts, only maybe a little more assembled than Ahsoka had last seen them. Bed not quite made, not quite unmade. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan slowly settled Anakin into the bed, and Anakin sighed, letting one of his arms dangle over the edge.

For a moment, both Ahsoka and Obi-Wan remained silent, both of their eyes down on Anakin’s sleeping form.

“I should probably get going,” Ahsoka said at last, looking up at Obi-Wan. “It’s been a long day.”

“Do you have a place to stay?” Obi-Wan asked, and maybe it had just been because they _had_ just been at a club, or maybe it was just because Anakin was sleeping, but Obi-Wan’s voice was quieter than Ahsoka had expected.

“I know a place or two,” Ahsoka replied. “Worst comes to worst, I have enough credits for a motel room.”

“I see.”

They stood there like that, again in silence, and then Ahsoka cleared her throat. “Best be off.”

“Will we be seeing you again?”

Obi-Wan was still looking down at Anakin, but Ahsoka noticed the slightest tension in Obi-Wan’s shoulders, the slightest drawing of his shoulders together.

Ahsoka pressed her lips together. “I’ll still be on Coruscant,” she replied evenly.

“I see.”

Ahsoka waited for Obi-Wan to say something else, but when nothing came, she knew it was time to leave. “Well, then,” she said, starting to turn around, “have a good night.”

“You as well.”

Ahsoka only had taken a few steps towards the door before a low keening pierced the air.

“Don’t,” came Anakin’s whine, and Ahsoka stiffened. She turned around to see that Anakin’s eyes were actually open this time, his head just barely craned towards Ahsoka. “Don’t go.” He rolled over a little on his side, a low moan leaving his lips. “Don’t go,” he repeated, and Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan, who only looked back at her with the same pained expression she was sure she herself was wearing.

“Always leaving,” Anakin mumbled as Ahsoka slowly came back around to Anakin’s bed. His eyes drifted up to Ahsoka’s. “Wouldn’t even _talk_ to me.”

“Me?” Ahsoka asked quietly.

“Yeah, _you_ ,” Anakin said, waving a hand towards Ahsoka. “Wouldn’t even _talk_ , even after you came back.” He huffed out a sigh, closing his eyes. “ _Rude_. That was _rude_ , Snips.” Ahsoka felt a kick to her stomach at the nickname. The last time Anakin had called her that had been right before the trial—

“Rude, huh?” Ahsoka only asked.

“Mm— _missed_ you,” Anakin mumbled. He opened his eyes again, his gaze shifting between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. “And then you just…you two just…” He made another gesture with his hand. “Just did _that_.” His voice had taken on the plaintive whine again as he said, “What was _that?_ Why did you two have to do _that_?”

This time, Ahsoka saw something flicker across Obi-Wan’s face: guilt. Namely guilt. Ahsoka knew that much of Obi-Wan—knew him just enough to see the hurt etched across his face. How often he must have felt it to look this way now, Ahsoka wasn’t sure, but she had the seeking sensation that he had felt such only too often.

And yet—

She _had_ been unfair. But she hadn’t cared. Because suddenly, she was back standing before the Jedi Council, listening to Windu and Yoda’s words echo around the chamber, and she was suddenly seeing Obi-Wan’s torn expression as he looked away from _her_ —

“Stupid,” Anakin grumbled. “Both _stupid_.” He sighed, nestling his cheek deeper into the pillow, and then he fell silent. It was a few minutes before the sound of Anakin’s steady, heavy breathing filled the room, and then Ahsoka spoke first.

“Feels like everyone’s been waiting to say something,” Ahsoka said at last.

“Everyone?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Rex,” Ahsoka replied. She turned halfway towards Obi-Wan. “He gave me his bit too.” She straightened, folding her arms over her chest. “What about you, Obi-Wan? Do you have anything you want to unload on me now?”

“I was about to ask you the same,” Obi-Wan replied, casting Ahsoka a sidelong glance.

Ahsoka pressed her lips together. Then she said, “I was mad at you.”

“I would imagine.”

“Let me talk.”

“Please.”

Ahsoka tightened her arms around herself. “I was mad at you,” she repeated. “But not just at _you_. At the Jedi. At the war. But mostly at the Jedi.” She dropped her arms and turned back fully to Obi-Wan. “Everyone keeps asking me what I’m going to do now that the war is over. Some troopers think that I’m going to return to the Order.”

“And what do you want?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I don’t want to,” Ahsoka replied, and those words felt so easy that Ahsoka couldn’t help but feel a little guilty, especially at the slight slump in Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “I mean it,” she said. “I’ve seen things. I’ve _heard_ things. And the Order…” Her voice drifted. “The Jedi aren’t who they’re supposed to be. They’re not who _I_ thought they were supposed to be. Who I thought _we_ were supposed to be.” She leaned against Anakin’s workbench. “And I know that hundreds of years of tradition aren’t exactly easy to change.”

There was a silence, and then Obi-Wan said, “And who is to say that tradition cannot be changed at all?”

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The war has forced many people to re-think the principles of their government. Their lives.” Obi-Wan turned to Ahsoka. “The galaxy has shifted. The Jedi may have to shift with it.”

“I thought the Jedi were supposed to be staunch keepers of the peace,” Ahsoka said.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan mused, “but being a staunch keeper of the peace has done little to keep us from being obliterated by Darth Sidious.”

Ahsoka hesitated and looked down at Anakin. “How did it happen?” she asked.

“Palpatine had always had a strange liking towards Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied. “It was only a matter of time before he was trying to loop Anakin into his schemes. He wanted a trial for the man, you know.” He smiled grimly. “Even despite it all.”

They both sat quietly, and then Ahsoka said, “I heard a rumor that Palpatine promised Anakin…things.”

“Order, justice, security,” Obi-Wan intoned. “Safety for the people he cares about.” He gave Ahsoka a sidelong glance. “But I believe Anakin felt he had his own promises to keep.”

Ahsoka’s throat tightened. She turned back to Anakin. “I don’t want to hurt him,” she said. “I didn’t mean to.”

“He knows.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, either.”

There was a silence, and then Obi-Wan’s voice was lower as he replied, “I know.” And then, “I have missed you, young one.”

And Ahsoka felt something inside of her crack, and swallowing hard, she pushed herself away from Anakin’s workbench. She closed the distance between Obi-Wan and herself, and she heard Obi-Wan’s sharp intake of breath as she wrapped her arms around him. Obi-Wan stiffened under her, and then, after a moment, he relaxed and patted Ahsoka’s back, his hand warm.

They stayed like that for a little while.

\--

Ahsoka woke up to the sound of the whistle of a kettle. And then she heard Anakin groaning from above her, and then she was aware of sunlight and blankets rustling, and then she opened her eyes.

“Good morning,” Obi-Wan said from the opposite side of the room. “Tell Anakin to shower, please.”

Ahsoka sat up, rubbing her eyes. “When did you—”

“About a half hour ago,” Obi-Wan replied. He left the kettle and reached the foot of Anakin’s bed. He leaned over and shook Anakin’s leg. “Come now, Anakin. We can’t have you lying in bed all day.”

Anakin groaned again, and Ahsoka sat up in time for Anakin to roll over on his side towards her. He blinked his eyes blearily open, and then, rubbing a hand over his eyes, he asked, stunned, “Ahsoka?”

“Present,” Ahsoka replied, standing up. She rolled her shoulders, tilted her head from side to side to get rid of the cricks in her neck. “How’re you feeling?”

“Bad,” Anakin groaned, pressing his hands to his face. “I feel _bad_.”

“Serves you right,” Obi-Wan said, tugging the blankets off Anakin’s legs. “Go take a shower. That will help.” Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka. “And maybe you as well.”

“There’s only one refresher,” Ahsoka reminded Obi-Wan.

“Use mine,” Obi-Wan said, nodding his head out the door.

So Ahsoka used Obi-Wan’s refresher, and of course, Obi-Wan’s quarters were as neat as she remembered them. Bed perfectly made, books stacked in a neat pile, a small plant perched on the windowsill. By the time Ahsoka came back to Anakin’s quarters, Anakin had been showered up, his hair still dripping with some water. Ahsoka smelled food too, and her stomach growled.

But they weren’t eating in the room—apparently, Obi-Wan had other plans.

Minutes later, they were sitting in one of the courtyards. Ahsoka relished in the warm breeze that passed by them, and she felt eyes watching her. She turned around in time to see Anakin just looking away, and she wondered exactly how much of last night he remembered, but she didn’t get to ask, because Obi-Wan was chiding Anakin to help him with the food.

“Dex?” Ahsoka asked, accepting one of the cartons Anakin handed her.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan replied. They all sat down, and Obi-Wan took out the thermos of tea.

For a few minutes, the only thing to be heard was the sound of their soft chewing and utensils tapping against the cartons, and then Ahsoka felt Anakin watching her again, and this time, when she lifted her head, Anakin held his gaze.

“What?” she asked. “Something on my face?”

“No,” Anakin replied, blinking. He looked down at the carton, and then he looked over at Obi-Wan. “Is this…” He swallowed. “What are you guys doing?”

“Having a perfectly good morning,” Obi-Wan replied neutrally. “What would you think we were doing?”

Anakin’s eyes flicked between Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, his brow furrowing together. “I don’t—”

Ahsoka reached over then, her fingertips just barely brushing Anakin’s forehead as though she could forcibly smooth out the wrinkles. “That’s better,” she said, and Anakin blinked. Ignoring the look he gave her, Ahsoka settled back down, adding, “You should probably drink more tea. It’ll help with the headache.”

As Obi-Wan poured Anakin more tea, he said, stunned, “I still don’t get what’s going on.” He looked between Ahsoka and Obi-Wan again, the look on his face growing increasingly bewildered until he asked, “Is this some kind of…” His face darkened briefly. “What’s wrong?”

Ahsoka looked at Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan looked at Ahsoka, and then they both turned to Anakin.

“I’m not an idiot,” Anakin said, frustrated. He set down his food, and rubbing his hand over his face, he said, “Whatever you guys are planning, just. Out with it.” He glanced over briefly at Ahsoka, and she felt something catch in her throat at the hurt look on his face. “I’m not an idiot,” he repeated, turning back around.

“You’re not,” Ahsoka said quietly. She looked up at Anakin, wished that he would look at her. And then, as though reading her mind, Anakin lifted his head right at Ahsoka. She smiled sadly, because suddenly she saw Anakin slouched over in the backseat of the speeder again. She reached over for Anakin’s arm, and when she found him, he sank right under her touch.

“Is this supposed to be some apology gift?” Anakin mumbled, looking up at Ahsoka and then at Obi-Wan. “Are you guys about to tell me something bad? Because if you are—”

“No,” Ahsoka said. She squeezed Anakin’s arm. She settled down next to Anakin, saw Obi-Wan settle on Anakin’s other side quietly. “No bad news here.”

“Then what is this?” Anakin asked, his voice rough. He looked down at Ahsoka, his brows furrowed again.

And again, Ahsoka reached up and smoothed out the lines on his forehead. “Just a new day,” she said quietly. And then she gave Anakin a small smile, and then she watched as realization slowly dawned on Anakin’s face, she realized then that she wouldn’t have traded the smile he gave her for anything else in the world.

“This is real, right?” Anakin asked at last. He looked at Obi-Wan and then Ahsoka again. “Right?”

Ahsoka heard Obi-Wan laugh, and then she was smiling. “Yeah,” she replied, resting her head against Anakin’s shoulder. “This is real.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have a multi-chapter AU in mind, but,,,,maybe I listened to Wish You Were Sober by Conan Gray and after the last episode, I wanted to imagine Anakin just getting the comfort he needs. (Or, really, everyone getting the comfort they need. Let's just pretend ROTS never happens.)
> 
> As always, comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
